


nonstop debate

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ff canon technically, smut. just smut yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	nonstop debate

he dreams of home sometimes. more often, he dreams of hell.

perhaps he's stockholmed, but he cannot much tell the difference anymore. the lights are dim as they ever were, leaves shadows to crawl murky through hearts throbbing dark. his ribs feel doomed to shatter.

she's gone and so's the catty bubblegum blonde, and soon everyone else will be too and he doesn't understand what a smashed up crystal ball or numbers smeared to tile's got to do with any of it and he can't bring himself to care. because his closest friend is dead, sure, kebobed right through the size zero middle, but there still calls him deafened elsewhere- something, something. the cat's eye clock. the gavel hitting sharp aside his headrush.

"naegi's the obvious culprit here," would draw his attention were it not already pressed the same the trial's length. and he'd be more drenched to shock were it not the mantra of the hour. _naegi did it naegi did it!_  he's about prepped to say _sure, i did it!_ just to silence all the shouting. but that would...well, be a bit inconvenient a method, he thinks, so he presses on rather a hand to that chest gone so violent.

"it couldn't have been me," he says, mouth bursting with tufts of insolation. burning. marring. "i'm the only one who knew about the bathroom door."

"it was naegi," prattles the tough wit gang boy across the way. the girl to his side, the stone faced no nonsense businesswoman, stabs toward him her accusation. "naegi is the culprit."

this one does make him balk the slightest, though never still enough to steal focus from his long gone right, and togami byakuya is his tallest blondest hottest arrogantest frighteningest classmate to date, and naegi couldn't be bartered to keep his thighs from sweating.

"naegi is the obvious culprit." those eyes thin to a razor edge gainst his flesh, droplets beading out every pore when he's taken to quivers at each arm stiff to podium oak.

"i...i-i..." that gaze gives way to a hang of the head. white knuckles. "...i did it. i murdered maizono, you're all right."

"naegi did it!" goes the firecracker in the opposite corner. asahina. her fists rest at either side, tight with vehemence. "naegi did it! naegi did it!"

"'course it was, 'course it was naegi." his eyes are quick to sprint over to the newest speaker, arms folded easy and pierced punk face a scoffing.

fire twines to his core. something, something.

"good job, naegi," cuts him back a yo-yo tugged home. "you cracked the case all on your own."

then that fire lets loosened to ripples about his skin, flush bright to starlight hind face asweat. "ah...thank you, byakuya." he's tumbled it out before he's meant it, burns a ray hotter now to soak in error.

togami signals null of what he'd expect, not a touch the prissy bragger boy too haughty to be touched, merely spells back to him a smirking to end all, end all.

"you deserve a reward then, don't you?" the contact's a ruin to his snap tight marbles. togami is no longer the five spots sundering, rather direct in his touching, hands to wrists that grip now the podium lip backward in naegi's turn opposite, treading, treading, treading back to press himself against it. but he's no burrow to hide himself within now- the reynard's already got his scent.

and he couldn't love it more, basks in the mouth that takes over his jaw a fine line down.

"byakuya..." his mouth bears a similar thickness, though he'd deem it now more cotton in her sweetest strain. "not...not in front of everybody else..."

the _everybody_ peers back to his tip of the head once kisses delight his throat, swallows harshly beneath them to intake the window shopping stares.

"naegi's gonna do it!" fists sit unmoved to their determined clench. "naegi's gonna do it!"

her grin does touch his ease the most mild, though chanting hollers thrown with further teeth gleamed in salacious satisfaction, he'd bid that a quease more. but the hurricane cast pulling the trial room to a whirlwind center, slat wood flying and ruby slippers clicking, tantalizes the flesh of his legs so sudden, and there's no breeze at all but togami byakuya's hot breath on his crotch. he leans to the wood behind him, to the teenage hoots and slams that make him see stars besides just the ones on his boxer shorts that dip to knees trembling now.

"byakuya-!"

why can't he stop saying that- why can't he stop wanting it- why can't- why _can_ -

"nm...makoto..."

it's all over for him in that single exhale, warm as blood warm as sin warm as the hard thick cock that enters him in a slide, guided taxless by the flavor of _need_ so heavy it's dripped down his thighs. they caress to one form, dainty delightful exhilarating, togami's so goddamn warm against him he could just about come for him right now in the first pound inside, beg him harder beg him faster could he be heard over the chants. and those chants, they're reckless, ungoverned, no gavel bangs no cat's tail swishing. he'd feel the walls were closing in upon him could he feel anything at all save for that delectable cock thrust deep inside him, and togami's groaning so hot in his ear and he knows everyone's dying, sure, but _goddamn_ , he's a good fuck.

"makoto," falls to a nip at his lobe. naegi is a puddle, not only in the heat of him centered but altogether a sopping mess for togami's hands alone to mend. he's sweltering in his double jacket layer. sweltering.

fingers neat strong handsome go to his shoulders, squeeze his flesh in delight. he's so close- _so close so close so close please please just a little more byakuya right there right there right there!_ and togami's squeezing his shoulder, making to sever tendon from marrow in his vise very nearly, but he can ignore the odd throbbing as he has the shouting, because he's two hard thrusts away from the orgasm of his life, so what's it matter if togami's squeezing him, shaking him shaking him shaking-

"makoto." it's unlike its predecessors panted whipping cream to his skin. it's dull. it's revitalizing.

air demands his lungs in a gasping.

dim lit still as the trial room's been, though he takes the detective's suspicion to say he'd be nowhere to the dip of a cali king and thousand thread, wouldn't be lain to his front, curtains sheer to moonlight, wouldn't be lush in sweat at the hue rose cheekbones. he decides he cannot be in the hope's peak academy trial room, because that was years since past to gravel scratched heart, and he wouldn't be in togami byakuya's bed beneath now his carmine petal gaze.

"you were having a nightmare," those lips to match confirm. he's tall from the waist poised up, bare of lenses bare of choking business esteem and all the same a cover model to lick the soft serve from. "go back to sleep."

"oh," he stammers out swift. blinks have been his only lover a minute long past. shifts take him to calming postured, collects thoughts in a stare toward his hands. "it..." and his face colors dark outside of exertion's tint. "it wasn't a nightmare. but-but thank you. i'm okay, honey."

in the night's dark he watches togami purse his lips, find comfort reestablished in head to pillow arm across the other's lap. "then lie back down and go to sleep. you can talk my ear off when it's daytime."

hushing, saccharine. naegi would obey were he not caught still by his psyche's...wondrous colors. naegi would obey, were his boyfriend not such a charmer even with his voice weighed down to husk by fatigue, and- and good god _that voice_. chilled night rushes in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"hey...byakuya?" eyes capture to his all refined, all ultraviolet. the duvet melts to naegi's dancing dawn frame, lays one thigh over togami's opposite hip to straddle him fresh. "could i tell you about my dream?"

lips meld to his mouth, face, jaw.


End file.
